Flipside
by Ms. Mio
Summary: Tori is more than she appears. She has a night life with a group of different friends. What happens when Jade wants to know more about it. Jori!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my foxy readers. This is one of my Jori stories I have been dying to write. The plot maybe a little messy at first I'm still piecing together the puzzle. It will be mostly in Tori's POV**

**I do not own Victorious.**

**Enjoy.**

No one understands me. No one knows about my other side. I'm like a coin on one side you see good little miss Vega. Flip it to the other side and you're shocked at what you see. People would said that side is nothing but trouble, but it's my freedom.

My friends always ask why my parents or Trina are never home. I tell them it's because their busy or actually have a life. Bullshit, that is all I'm saying. My parents leave because they don't like being around me and Trina well…she's just Trina. It's okay I never spent my time at home unless I'm feeling lazy.

It's a Friday and it's my last class of the day, I was hoping to go out but it seemed my friends had other plans. The bell rings and I quickly leave to my locker, Trina came up beside me soon "I don't understand why you just don't drive your-" I cut her off with a glare. She sighs and looks away while I quickly put back on a smile. "Hi Tori!" a familiar cheery voice shouted out, I had to force back a growl.

Turning around I see the whole gang Cat, Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Jade. God I would do anything to fuck Jade but I would never tell anyone, expect for my best friend Jenny. I smiled sweetly, which wasn't fake I'm nice but not too much "hey guys…umm did you guys wanted something?" Please say no, please say no. Cat giggled hoping up and down, fuck I know that hop, "movie night!" Cat shouted. Oh thank god I can easily turn this down. Then Cat added "at your house!" Is this a cruel joke God?

I smile nervously "oh umm…I don't know guys I was going to go out night," Jade snorted "with who? I'm pretty sure you have no friends outside of school." I wanted to slap her then kiss her but that's a bad idea, I'm pretty sure she carries around scissors. So I just roll my eyes "actually I do have friends beside you guys and I was going to hang out with them," I said a little angry. I slammed my locker close "come on Trina" I leave with Trina without another word.

When night rolled in, kicking the sun out I was hanging out with my night friends. Jenny, my best friend I was talking about earlier, was sitting on the floor with a bottle of tea. She was pretty tall, 6'2 I think, she had short platinum blonde hair and dark green eyes. She was into tattoos and her favorite band is Ghost Town. There was also Roxy and Rose, they were twins. Rose was more…classic, she had short, dark blonde hair that was cut into a elegant style. Her eyes were pretty cool too, they were a light purple, she wore a black t-shirt with a long black skirt. While Roxy was more rocking and techno, she had dark blonde hair too but it was a little bit messy. Her eyes were cotton candy pink, she wore colorful clothes with short skirts and leg warmers. Rose was also a little dark, she loved Marilyn Manson, Korn, bands like that. It was hard to say what Roxy liked but she enjoy Imagine Dragons and Owl City. Oh and there is my last friend, Isabella but we call her Izzy or Bella. She was more open then everyone, she had a black floppy Mohawk, bright hazel eyes. She always wears this leather jacket, loves jeans, and combat boots. She listened to bands like Linkin Park and Icon For Hire.

We were all laughing and enjoying some Three Day Grace when there was a knock at the door. I look at everyone confused then I narrow my eyes at them, they shook their heads. I looked even more confused and looked at the door when the person knocked again but louder this time "maybe it's Trina," Roxy said. I sigh, it better not be. I got up and walked over to the door while the person banged on the door "yeah! Yeah! Clam the fuck down" I said opening the door.

My eyes widen in horror, there stood Jade West. Jade also seem shocked from me saying fuck. I quickly slam the door in her face and slammed my back against the door "oh shit it's Jade," I said starting to panic. Jenny laughed "the same Jade you said was a bitch but a super babe," I rolled my eyes. Jade banged against the door "open up Vega!" she yelled. I gulped and Rose didn't help by turning on Mr. Pushover by Hey Monday.

I open the door and Jade stormed in but froze two feet in. She stared wide eyed at my other friends, who simply waved with huge grins. I sighed closing the door "Jade these are my idiots, idiots this is Jade," I said with a sly smirk. Jenny jumped up "it's nice to meet the famous Jade who hasn't fall for Bull's charms." Jade looked confused "bull? Charm?" she looks at me for questions but I just grin.

I sit down on the couch, my other side started to show "don't be shy Jade come on and sit down," Rose and Roxy chuckle at my words. Jade slowly walked over taking a seat on the couch close to the door. Isabella smirks "I believe it's time for names because I do not want to be know as Tori's bitch." We all burst out laughing making Jade even more uncomfortable. "Said the girl who got her ass handed her by little old me," I said getting up and going into the kitchen.

Isabella rolled her eyes "I was sick that day…anyways I'm Isabella but call me Izzy or Bella." Roxy sat down on one side of Jade "I'm Roxy," Rose sat on the other side "and I'm Rose." They both grin "we're twins and Tor tells us you hate twins," they said at the same time. Jenny sighed "I'm Jenny Tori's best friend and ex-girlfriend."

I froze up in shock and fear, I turned around now anger boiling in my veins "JENNY LYNN JOHNSON!" The others chuckled, while Jade looked at Jenny then at me in shocked "girlfriend? You're a lesbian Vega?" I blush with a small nod. Jade was even more shocked and confused "b-but all those dudes you dated" I sighed walking back into the living room "dudes who own me and still do."

Jade got up "who the fuck are you? What happen to goody good miss Vega?" My friends chuckled "you never told your friends about your night life Tor?" Rose asked. I sighed shaking my head no "you could say Jade I'm more than I appear," Jade shook her head. She stomped toward the door "I don't believe this, you're just fucking with me," she said harshly. She pulled open the door then slam it shut behind her. It was quiet.

"Damn she is a bitch," until Roxy broke it.

**Hoped you enjoy.**

**Also ten points to whoever can guess where Roxy and Rose are from.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my foxy readers.**

**God I feel so god damn special at how fast I already got so many follow, favorites, and reviews. You guys are so awesome and I glad you enjoy the story. Also ten points to AnonDot (even if you cheated ) and NotTooEmo for guessing right on where Roxy and Rose are from. It's Homestuck.**

**Enjoy.**

I guess I shouldn't hide both side of the coin anymore. Jade is either most likely to tell everyone or just ignore it. It doesn't really matter anymore, once I made my mind I don't go back. Sides I'm tired of lying to my friends…but I should take this one step at a time. Let's start with clothes and ride because Trina's singing really doesn't help my headaches.

So the next day I drove up into the school's parking lot on my Harley Davidson Fatboy. My dad got this for me when I turned sixteen, it's dark purple. I kicked out the stand then took off my helmet, everyone was pretty much staring at me wide eyed, their jaws hitting the floor. I smirked as I got off wearing black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that said 'Bite Me' and my leather jacket Isabella gave me oh and black high heel boots. It's going to be a fun year.

I softly sing Crawling by Linkin Park, music will be next step maybe later on or tomorrow. Right away I spot Andre, Beck, and Cat, okay Tori let's play with them a little. I walk over putting a bit of a sexy swing to my hips "hey guys and Kitty Cat," I said running my fingers through Cat's red hair. Their reactions were priceless. Andre stood their gaping like a fish, Beck went from chill to stiff as a board and Cat seems to put on a act of her own but I can feel her eyes undressing me.

With that done I walk over to my locker but I felt familiar cold eyes glaring at my back. I turn around to see Jade staring me from her locker. I just a sly smirk before turning away.

Going to class I don't change much, I kept up the good little miss Vega with a pinch of night Tori in there. Sikowitz seems to like the new change to me "my coconut has been giving me visions and they say, time for a new play." I raised a curious eyebrow, Sikowitz's plays were great and it would be nice to play lead and rub it in Jade's play. Sikowitz smirks almost smug like "and I already know the leads but of course I like to surprise so you'll have to wait." Man sometimes I really hate our acting teacher but he knows how to catch your interest.

When lunch rolled around I was sitting alone because of one reason and one reason only.

"HEY LESBO!" if you guess Jenny, Isabella, Roxy, and Rose.

You are correct.

They walked up, Jenny dropping a Taco Bell bag in front of me. Everyone around us was confused and shocked at the word Bella yelled. I sigh and punch her in the chest, more like her boob "ugh! My tit!" the others laugh. I smirked "Izzy there are those who give blowjobs and there are those who get them, I get them and you give them, now on your knees bitch." Isabella blushes as the others laughed even more "I can never win against you can I?" I shook my head no.

I look over at my other friend group and see them looking at me confused, I guess I'll tell them later. For now I'll enjoy being with my night friends.

How I ended up skipping school is still a bit fizzy, but right now I fine myself at the lake with my night group. Most would call us trouble makers but we're not, this is just our way of having fun. I laughed loudly as Jenny picks me up and we fall backwards into a bush. Rose laughed from where she was sitting so elegant like on the ground reading one of her trashy romance novels. I get up brushing myself off before helping Jenny up "so Tor what are you going to do about Jade?" Roxy asked.

I groan "I don't want to talk about her," I kick a rock into the lake. Isabella chuckled "yeah Rox maybe we'll question you about Jane" Roxy's cheeks turned bright red.

Isabella can be a pain sometimes but she'll have your back no matter what.

Rose cleared her throat as she closed her book "we should talk about the up coming show and not about Victoria's love life." God I love the way Rose uses my full name, it just rolls off her tongue so easily. She got up so elegant like always and she straighten out her skirt "a lot of fans have been begging for more…sexual songs."

I chuckled a little, if you didn't guess yet we're a band. I'm lead singer of course, Jenny is drums, Isabella is guitar, and Roxy is bass. Rose is our manger but we have her play her violin sometimes.

I hum "sounds like fun but my parents are coming back into town so we'll do this on Friday." They nod and I look at my watch "I should get going, Izzy look up some songs then sent them to me," the black haired girl nods. I walk to my motorcycle "see you girls later!" I call out before getting on my motorcycle.

I put on my helmet and drove off back to my house.

I smile seeing my parents' cars are there already. I love my parents with all my heart and I know they love me back, they just don't like the idea of me hanging out at bars and clubs. It makes me laugh since I don't even drink, hell I hate alcohol. Getting off my motorcycle I walk up to the door and fine it unlock. We really should lock the door. I open the door and walk in.

I smile seeing my parents sitting on the couch watching a movie. They look at me hearing the door open and I know they are surprised to see me. I placed my helmet on the ground and drop down beside my dad "before you ask…I felt like spending time with you guys." I can tell they were taken back by that, but then my father grin real big and pulled me into a tight, one arm hug.

We sat there for a few hours talking, I tell them about school and how both my friend groups are doing. Maybe I'll bring the band over so mom and dad get to know them better. I don't tell them about me dating Jenny of course but they do know I'm gay and they are okay with it.

I soon got up telling them I had to finish a few things for school. They nod I can see they're happy that I'm opening up to them.

I got up stairs then into my room "okay step two, music."

**I hoped you enjoy.**

**Sorry it's short and boring. I'm trying my best to make it funny and make it go slow because I don't want to go 'she's changes, fucks Jade, and they fall in love the end'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my foxy readers.**

**I have red your reviews about not fully changing Tori and I'm not. She's still going to be kind, dorky and shy, well mostly shy around Jade. So don't worry she'll be the same Tori we know and love just added with a badass side. Also Tori isn't dating Jenny, she's Tori's ex, one person was confused on that.**

**I do not own Victorious, I only own Jenny and Isabella.**

**Enjoy.**

**No one's POV**

It was early in the morning on a Wednesday.

Trina was sleeping peaceful in her bed. Or she was until a scream woke her up.

She jump up in bed, her mind still asleep but she knew that scream. She quickly jumped out her bed, flew out of her room and down the hall to Tori's room. She slammed open the door "Tori!?" Her panic mood stopped and she sighed at the reason why her little sister screamed.

Sitting on both of Tori's legs was Roxy and Rose. A black kitten was also sitting on Tori's chest. The twins smile at Trina "hey Triinnnaaaa~" Roxy said with a one side, cute smirk while Rose gave a sly, sexy smirk "good morning Trina." The older Vega sighed rubbing her eyes "I don't want to even know who you two got in just…go downstairs and let Tori get ready."

The two blondes quickly got up, Roxy grabbing the kitten, and they walk pass Trina. "Thanks Trina," Tori sat up with a sigh rubbing her face. Trina smiled softly "no problem little sis," she said before going to her room.

Tori's POV

Never tell Jenny where you hid the spare key to the house. She'll most likely tell the twins.

I sigh as I dry my hair, okay today is music, what to do, what to do. I could just bring my personal Pearpod and just play some My Darkest Days. Oh! They have some pretty sexual songs I'll tell the guys we could do a song by them. Ugh you're getting off track Tori.

I put on some eye liner and smoking purple eye shadow before grabbing my book bag and leather jacket.

I walk downstairs and see Roxy and Rose still here "umm guys may I ask what you're doing here?" Rose gave me that sly yet sexy smirk. While Roxy chuckled on her phone, she probably texting Jane. Wait, if Roxy is listening in what you're saying and talking to her girlfriend. That's never a good thing.

Rose lightly pet her black kitten, Mutie "you don't know, we're going to Hollywood Arts." Roxy nods "we got in yesterday," she looked up with a sly smirk also. No. no no no no "b-but…this isn't fair!"

(At school still Tori's POV )

This is all Jenny's fault I just know it. Ever since we broke up I stop dating, I thought me and Jenny were perfect for each other. I was wrong of course.

I blush as the twins follow me to my locker, both of they making little comments.

"This is quiet a colorful school," Rose.

"Damn there's a lot of hot chicks, why pick Jade?" Roxy.

"Oh my those two are very good dancers," Rose.

"That dude is giving me a creepy stare," Roxy.

"GO AWAY SINJIN!" me.

Both Roxy and Rose chuckle as Sinjin ran away as fast as his skinny legs could go. I go over to my locker and open it "so where's your guys' lockers?" Rose smiles as she pets Mutie, can't believe they brought their cat "up on the second floor, we'll tell you when we have finish painting them, which by the way I love your locker." I smile and also pet Mutie "thanks hopefully we'll have Sikowitz together, I'm sure you'll love him Roxy."

(Sikowitz's class Jade's POV)

Usually I'm never early but I really didn't want to see Vega. Ever since I walked into her house that day and met her other friends I feel…like a loser. Her friends seem so cool and fun, they could joke and make fun of each other so easily.

I sigh as I lean back in my chair closing my eyes and just wishing for this day to end. "So what is this teacher like Victoria?" a smooth, female said.

I'm pretty sure I heard that voice before.

I open my eyes as I turn around. You got to be shitting me. Vega walks in with those twins, Roxy and Rose if I remember correctly. I growled feeling angry out of no where. Wait why the fuck am I angry? I shouldn't give a shit about Vega and her stupid friends.

I turn away huffing as I sink down in my seat. Beck looks at me and smiles softly as he pats my head "don't touch me, you're ruining my hair." He just chuckles then goes back to talking to Andre. I really shouldn't turn my anger towards Beck, he's my best friend and is just trying to cheer me up.

I watch as Vega sits down with Cat and Robbie, probably introducing them to her twin friends. God I hate twins.

Sikowitz finally comes in, through the window, and smiles brightly at us. He then jumps seeing Roxy and Rose "ah! They're finally cloning!" Some people laugh "actually sir we're twins," at Rose's lightly spoken words the nut case clams down. He even seem embarrassed "I knew that, anyways! Let's start."

(lunch time Tori's POV )

Roxy and Rose nod their heads as they listen to the song I wanted to play. Rose smiles "perfect Victoria the fans will go crazy," I smile brightly "great also I wanted to do-". Cat dropped down into the seat beside Roxy, giggling "hi Tori! Roxy! Rose! KITTY!" she picks up Mutie and petted the kitten. I chuckle "we'll talk about this later with Jen and Izzy," Rose nod in agreement, Roxy just texting away with Jane or maybe her brother Dirk.

Soon my other friends appeared, Andre sits down beside me, Robbie beside Cat, Beck beside Andre and finally Jade beside Beck. I put in my ear buds and tune everyone out, I have listened and danced to this song so many times but it doesn't hurt to make sure you know all the lyrics. Then Andre takes out one of my ear buds, I quickly paused the song and he looks confused "what's up Tor? You've been acting weird." Rose chuckled "it's nothing against you Andre but Victoria likes to have her secrets," Andre looks confused "how do you know my name?"

I blush as guilt slowly clawed at me "because I have told Rose and Roxy all about you guys…they have been my friends longer than all of you."

I felt even more guilty when Andre looked at me with sad puppy eyes "why you never tell me about them, or those two other chicks we saw yesterday?"

God I hate being on the spot, expect when singing "because there was no reason to bring them up, we all have our own secret life and I'm keeping my that way."

Andre sighs giving up, he always gave up so easily "can you at least tell me about them later? I'm your best friend after all." It was my turn to sigh but I still smile "sure but I'm not telling you how we all met."

(Tori's house still her POV my little foxes )

I sigh as I help my mom cook dinner. Dad was in the living talking to my band "so David you're a cop, have you ever shot someone?"

I blush "impropriate question Roxy!" my father laughs at this "it's alright Tori." I shake my head and went back to cutting the potatoes, my mother smiles "I'm starting to wonder why we were worry about your night life, you're friends are really nice." I smile at her "I told you guys you didn't need to worry," my mother nods her head "and we should have listened."

Isabella walks up behind me "so how was your day at school?" I sigh "eventful," I simply said putting the cut up potatoes into the water. She chuckled "yeah I bet with Rox and Rose and Mutie which it funny as hell they brought their cat." I growled "yeah who used the teacher's desk as the bathroom and is lucky I didn't stove my foot up it's owners'-" My mom slapped my hand with a wooden spoon before I could say ass "no cursing Tori."

I pouted as I rub my hand and Isabella was laughing her ass off "I like you Holly." I kicked Isabella's hip "shut up and go sit back down."

After dinner my parents went to bed and we were all watching Finding Nemo, because we're so cool like that. I kicked Roxy whenever she tried to reach for her phone.

"So Tor you going to bring Jade to the show?" Jenny asked with a smirk. I blush "no I really don't want to let anyone to know about my private life." Everyone awed "come on Tori you can't just keep the band as a secret," Isabella said while Roxy added in "sides you love Jade so why not let her in?" I sigh sitting up "because she doesn't feel the same," Rose spoke up this time "how do you know that? Maybe she does but just doesn't know it."

I frowned "shut up Rose your girlfriend is a model and a fashion designer and fucking French," I threw a pillow at her, which she caught easily. She gave me that sly smirk "is that jealousy I hear?" I blush even more "n-no."

Isabella wrap an arm around me "come on Tor just let her come and hey, bring the others too, it's about time your school friends met your night friends."

I sigh with a small pout, I really didn't want to drive head first into this but with the way everyone is pushing me, I guess I have no choose "alright."

**Hoped you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my foxy readers**

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. At first I was so scared that people were going to hate it but now I'm pretty happy with it and my skills in writing. Also thanks to the people who point out some mistakes, I'm a fast reader so sometimes I miss mistakes. Please tell me if you fine any.**

**I'm trying to make this story go slow as possible so sorry to anyone who wants to see some Jori loving. Just wait and you'll get what you want.**

**Enjoy. No one's POV**

Tori laughs as she gets out of Jenny's car, Roxy and Rose also get out of the back. "Hey wait a few," Jenny said getting out, Tori nods to the twins. They nod back and walk off to the school. Jenny leans against her car with her hands in her jacket pockets "listens Tori…I really want you to date Jade."

Tori frowns and crossed her arms over her chest "please Tori I'm tired of seeing you alone, don't let me ruin your love life."

The younger girl sighed shaking her head "you didn't Jen I'm just…scared okay, what if Jade rejects me? I love her so god damn much but she's so damn cold to everyone but she bites at me the most." Jenny gave a little playful smirk "maybe that's her way of denial, like a little boy who pushes around the little girl he likes."

Tori giggles at the image of a little kid Jade, pouting and whining. She shook her head trying to be serious but the image was stuck in her head "ugh, you guys seriously fucked me up."

Jenny laughs and pulls Tori into a tight hug "oh please we just open up your wild side," the older girl said her hand rubbing Tori's lower back. Tori hummed before pulling away "thanks I needed that." Jenny just shrugged her shoulders "whatever you dork, now get your cute little ass out of here."

Tori rolled her eyes punching Jenny's arm "alright and don't be late for the meeting tonight, tomorrow is going to be a hell full of stress." Jenny snorted "okay but just remember to invite your friends and Jade," the blonde haired girl wiggled her eyebrows at the last part.

(Jade's POV )

Fucking Tori Vega.

I just came out here to enjoy my coffee and to be on the look out for her and this is what I fucking fine.

Her and that one Jenny chick, fucking laughing and hugging.

I feel the ugly monster known as jealously twisting my stomach and clawing at my heart. Wait. Why the fuck am I jealous? Vega is nothing to me.

Okay sure, I love it when she's nice towards me. I love the way she smiles and how her eyes light up with fire when she's angry. That little pout when she doesn't get what she wants.

Fuck and I love it when she shows off those long tan legs. Ugh, shit I just turned myself on.

I sigh drinking my coffee as I turn away before they catch me I have to remember Jenny said she was Tori's ex and her best friend. It's normal for friends and best friends to hug. Oh man I wish Tori would hug me like Jenny.

(lunch time Tori's POV )

I can't do this.

I'm so nervous and unsure. What should I tell them? What if they question me? God damn it Tori just calm the fuck down.

Rose pats my back giving me a small nod, I nod back and walk up to the gang. I sit down clearing my throat a little "hey guys! Umm….there is this band performing tomorrow and I wanted you guys to come with me." I smile brightly, Cat said yes right away, Robbie, Andre, and Beck agreed, only Jade was being quite. Everyone looked at her, the black haired beauty stayed quite until finally sighing "alright! Where is this stupid show?"

I smile even brighter "at the old warehouse," I said going back to eating. I felt better but was still nervous I just hope my band doesn't do anything stupid to embarrass me.

Then Robbie just had to ask "how did you fine out about this band?"

I wonder if I can get away with punching him in the throat.

I gulped looking down "oh umm-"

"We took her to one of their shows a few months ago," Rose said so smooth and easily.

God I love Rose

(Rose's girlfriend's house still Tori's POV )

God I hate Rose.

Rose's girlfriend, Kanaya, had a tape measurer around my waist. The much taller girl had black perfectly elegant very short hair, beautiful jade green eyes, and perfect lightly tan skin. She wore a long red skirt and a black long sleeve shirt.

She pulled away looking at me up and down, I'm only in my blue bra and panties. She hummed saying a few things in French.

I glared at Rose who sat smugly on Kanaya's bed enjoying my discomfort "is something wrong Victoria?" Kanaya asked. I smiled at her nervously "sorry Kan just not used to showing off my body." The French teen chuckled a little and went back to her work "which one Tori, crimson red? Or navy blue?"

I hum a little "red and black jeans?"

Kanaya slowly nods her head "alright…you may get dress."

I quickly grab my clothes and put them on, Rose is giggling her ass off "yeah, yeah I'll get you back later."

(no one's POV )

When Saturday rolled on in Tori and the band were getting very bumped about the show. Tori forgot all about her nervousness about her friends coming to the show. She remind herself this is when her other side shined. Where it flipped off the fans, curse out her stress and scream until the sun rose.

This was her show and she was going to let it all loose.

It was going to be a crazy night and she couldn't wait.

**I'm leaving you hanging bitches. Hoped you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my foxy readers**

**You'll know what time it is? Fucking badass Tori time! Let's hope that this is a long one. Also I fucking love you AnonDot your reviews make me laugh and you point out my mistakes. I love people who make me laugh and correct me.**

**I do not own Victorious.**

**Enjoy. Jade's POV**

Shit, fucking shit, what the hell should I wear? Why the fuck am I worried? I just fucking don't know anymore.

Honestly I really just shouldn't give a shit about all of this! I'm pretty sure this band is going to suck or is going to have a lot of sappy sad love songs.

But fucking Vega invited me along with the gang and I bet her other friends are going to be there too.

So it doesn't hurt to show off some skin and be like 'bitch you can't have me' then kiss the closet cute guy hell maybe girl.

"Jade come on! The show starts in three hours," Cat voice calls down to me.

Fucking shit!

(can you tell I love cussing anyways, warehouse, Tori's POV )

One hour until show time and I can already feel the animal inside of me roar to be released.

Some people are already here, I signed a few shirts and photos, some cool ass dude, his name was Troy I think, got a tattoo of our logo and name. That's a hardcore fan right there.

The minutes are counting down and more and more people are coming in.

I smirked feeling more and more alive.

Rose walks up to me with a grin "ten minutes to ago Victoria, I also spotted your school friends."

A take a peep from behind the curtains and yup there they are. It's not hard to see Cat's velvet red hair bouncing up and down. I gasp seeing Jade.

She wore a tight black tank top, showing off a lot of cleavage, black skinny jeans and of course black combat boots. God she's hot but of course she's hot all of the time.

Rose taps my shoulder "it's time Victoria."

I smirk "let's do this."

(kind of like the group's POV )

The gang looked around confused, they thought Tori was going to be the first here but she wasn't. After awhile they started to think she either stood them up or she was running late. They were all kind of disappointed, well expect for Jade. She was just plain pissed off.

The lights dim down and the cheer goes pretty wild but calm down.

Spotlights shined down and the gang gasp.

Isabella was wearing a ripped up shirt, ripped up jeans, combat boots with a leather jacket.

Jenny was in a black tube top showing off the tattoos that covered her arms and torso.

Roxy wore a dark purple tank top, black skinny jeans with rainbow hearts on them and purple heels.

But it was Tori Vega who made them gasp.

She wore a crimson red corset with black short shorts and black high heel boots that went up to her knees. The smirk on her lips just turned Jade on so bad. "Holy shit," Cat just said the words the whole gang wanted to say.

Tori brought the mic up to her ruby red lips "how are we doing tonight?" The coward goes wild making Tori smirk even more.

"For all of you who is new," she looks right down at the gang "I'm Victoria Vega and we are Iris Amator ( **A/N:** Latin for rainbow lover ) and we are here to rock your world." The coward just goes fucking crazy far that.

Tori chuckles as she let's them calm down "Rose bud has tell me you all want a bit of sexual songs from us." The coward cheers "and you know what! I'll give you that! You known…I'm in love with a Crazy Bitch." The whole place roars while the gang was shocked even more from the way Tori was acting.

The band started to play and Tori started to sing.

_Break me down, you got a lovely face_  
_We're going to your place_  
_And now you got to freak me out_

_Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid_  
_You want me to stay, but I got to make my way_

_Hey_  
_You're crazy bitch_  
_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it,_  
_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_  
_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Hey_  
_You're crazy bitch_  
_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_  
_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_  
_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

"I got to go to the bathroom!" Robbie ran off and the gang is pretty sure he got a boner. They went back to watching Tori sing and dance so perfectly sexy. Jade gulped if she had known Tori was like this a long time ago she would have became her girlfriend right away.

_Take it off, the paper is your game_

_You jump in bed with fame_

_Another one night paid in full, uh_  
_You're so fine, it won't be a loss_

_Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face_

_Hey_  
_You're crazy bitch_  
_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_  
_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_  
_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Hey_  
_You're crazy bitch_  
_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_  
_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_  
_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

Jade was taken back when she saw Tori wink at her during the solo.

_Get the video_  
_Fuck you so good_  
_Get the video_  
_Fuck you so good_

_Crazy bitch_  
_Crazy bitch_  
_Crazy...bitch_

_Hey_  
_You're crazy bitch_  
_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_  
_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_  
_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Hey_  
_You're crazy bitch_  
_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_  
_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_  
_Scratches all down my back, come on!_

_Baby girl_  
_You want it all_  
_To be a star_  
_You'll have to go down_  
_Take it off_  
_No need to talk_  
_You're crazy_  
_But I like the way you fuck me_

_Hey_  
_You're crazy bitch_  
_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_  
_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_  
_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Hey_  
_You're crazy bitch_  
_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_  
_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_  
_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_  
_You keep me right on_

_You're crazy _  
_But I like the way you fuck me_

The whole place roars and Tori smirks "at first I wanted to sing Causal Sex but you know that didn't really get the message out to the girl I like." She looks down at Jade, who blushed and ran towards back stage "and it looks like she wants to talk to me."

Tori walks back stage and Jade grabbed her and pulled her close. She was about to Tori but she stopped Jade. Jade looks at her confused "what? I thought you wanted to fuck me." Tori smirks "I do but I would like it if you were my girlfriend first, until that sorry babe."

Tori turned away and walked back out. Jade was stunned she couldn't please that Tori actually said no and to her and it turned her on even more. She smirks and stays back stage for the second song. Tori grabs the mic again and smirks "let's rock it old school."

They started to play but Isabella was the one who rapped the first part. Which didn't really surprise the gang.

_Yea here we go for the hundredth time,_  
_Hand grenade pins in every line,_  
_Throw 'em up and let something shine._  
_Going out of my fucking mind._  
_Filthy mouth, no excuse._  
_Find a new place to hang this noose._  
_String me up from atop these roofs._  
_Knot it tight so I won't get loose._  
_Truth is you can stop and stare,_  
_bled myself out and no one cares._  
_Dug a trench out, laid down there_  
_With a shovel up out to reach somewhere._  
_Yeah someone pour it in,_  
_Make it a dirt dance floor again._  
_Say your prayers and stomp it out,_  
_When they bring that chorus in._

Tori started to sing.

_I bleed it out, _  
_Digging deeper just to throw it away._

_I bleed it out,_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away._

_I bleed it out,_  
_Digging deeper just to throw it away,_  
_Just to throw it away,_  
_Just to throw it away._

Isabella took over the rapping part.

_I bleed it out._  
_Go, stop the show._  
_Choppy words and a sloppy flow._  
_Shotgun opera, lock and load,_  
_Cock it back and then watch it go._  
_Mama help me, I've been cursed,_  
_Death is rolling in every verse._  
_Candy paint on his brand new hearse._  
_Can't contain him, he knows he works._  
_Fuck this hurts, I won't lie._  
_Doesn't matter how hard I try._  
_Half the words don't mean a thing,_  
_And I know that I won't be satisfied._  
_So why, try ignoring him._  
_Make it a dirt dance floor again._  
_Say your prayers and stomp it out,_  
_When they bring that chorus in._

Tori started to sing once again.

_I bleed it out, _  
_Digging deeper just to throw it away._

_I bleed it out,_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away._

_I bleed it out,_  
_Digging deeper just to throw it away,_

_Just to throw it away,_  
_Just to throw it away._

_I bleed it out._  
_I've opened up these scars,_  
_I'll make you face this._  
_I pulled myself so far,_  
_I'll make you face, this, now!_

_I bleed it out, _  
_Digging deeper just to throw it away._

_I bleed it out,_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away._

_I bleed it out,_  
_Digging deeper just to throw it away,_

_I bleed it out._

_I bleed it out._

_I bleed it out._

The gang cheers along with the coward while Jade was slowly clapping just looking at Tori's ass.

"I see you're enjoying the view," Jade jumps when Rose came out of no where. She gave Jade a sly smirk "Victoria has been head over heels in love with you for a long time, I'm pretty sure if you get her alone in her house on the first date she'll have sex with you." Just like that, she walked away.

Jade smirks also evil like "just you wait Tori, me and you are going to have so much fun."

**Denial is over my little foxes! Jade is going full force!**

**Songs were**

Crazy Bitch by Buck Cherry

Bleed it Out by Linkin Park

**Hoped you enjoyed.**

**Just to tease. Next chapter. Sex.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my foxy readers.**

**I lied about the sex, it's going to be a heavy make out and a little groping. Sorry I changed my mind I wanted Tori and Jade to hang out, to get to know each other better.**

**Enjoy, Jade's POV**

It's been three days since Tori's show and I won't lie. I fell hard for this girl.

She knows how to tease me perfectly. Get me all hot with the simplest touches. I hate it so much yet love it.

Just yesterday she got me up against my locker while no one was looking and bit my neck. Gave me a quick mark before slapping my ass and running off. I was so pissed off yet turned on and I love her so much for it.

Since that night I found out only a few things about Vega. For starters, she has fucking abs! Yeah turns out having a cop as a dad he wants you to be able to flip a guy twice your size and break an arm.

Second, she has a belly button piercing, hot, that's all I have to say.

Third, she has two tattoos, even hotter but she won't tell me when she got them. One is on her lower back of a saying her grandma said before she died. _A person only gets two chances, first one is when they are born, to make friends and have a lover, the second one is when they die to spend forever with lover and loved ones._ I cried a little reading it, the Vega family is very wise when it comes to life. The second one is a black panther with blue-green eyes and my name under it, she got it when she fell in loved with me.

Fourth, she loves to draw, I found a few drawings of naked women. Tori freaked out when she saw me holding them. I offer to be her model.

I hummed as I walked up to Tori's front door and walked in. The sight that greeted me was quiet the turn on.

Tori was in red boy shorts and a black bra, her Pearpod playing Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days as she danced around. She froze when she saw me, her whole face pretty much turned red "J-Jade."

I slammed the door close with my foot and walked over to her. She backed up into the dinning table, placed my hands against her stomach and kissed her hungrily. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I lifted her up onto the table top. I bit her bottom lip getting a small groan, I licked it then and she opens her mouth letting my tongue in.

I grab one of her breasts and softly rubbed it getting a moan from Tori. Too bad I was kissing her I would have loved to hear it.

Just as I was about to take off Tori's bra, the front door open.

"Hey Tor- HOLY SHIT!" I turn around to see Tori's band standing there.

Isabella stood there with wide eyes while the others were smirking.

I blushed pulling Tori off of the table "go get dress Vega."

Tori nod and quickly ran up the stairs. I smoothed down my hair then glared at the group who ruined my chance to get a taste of my girlfriend. Wait. Did I just call Vega my girlfriend? Damn I really did fall hard for her.

I sighed and flopped down on one of the couches still glaring at the band "well? Are you guys going to sit or stand around?"

They sat down and we all waited for Tori in awkward silence. When she came back down she wore a dark red tank top and black jeans. She sat down in my lap which made me smirk and wrap an arm around her waist.

"So why are you guys here?" Tori asked while I rest my head on her chest.

Rose smiles "don't tell us you forgot Victoria, today is Isabella's birthday she wanted to go to Karaoke Doki."

I groan and tighten my hold on Tori, she smiles at me "sure guys sounds fun…is it okay if I bring my friends?"

Isabella smiles brightly "of course Tor, only because I would like to get to know Cat."

Tori giggles "you better not hurt her Izzy or I'll kick your ass," I nod my head in agreement. Isabella raised her hands "I would never dream of doing that."

(party time! Still Jade's POV )

I'm glad Tori decide to go and bring us along. I got to know her friends better and they were pretty cool. If the band ever broke up, which I'm pretty sure they won't, they already had plans for the future. Jenny would want to open up her own tattoo shop, Isabella wanted to work for Playboy as a photographer. Roxy said she would help her girlfriend run a bakery store and Rose said either being a model for her girlfriend or violinist.

That was until I saw some slut flirting with Tori when I went to go get a drink. Don't worry I'm not mad at Tori I know her, she's way too nice to cheat on me. Sides she got a tattoo when she fell for me.

"Sorry but I have a girlfriend," I hear Tori say as I walk up. When Tori sees me she smiles nervously begging me not to be too harsh with those beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I don't see her," the slut said which made me smirk, perfect.

"Turn around," the girl turns around and I grin evilly "now you see her."

The girl looks me up and down then looks back at Tori and looks her up and down "not going to lie, I'm not shock you two hooked up." Okay maybe this chick isn't much of a slut. She gets up and smiles at me "sorry about flirting with your girl," she then whisper in my ear "you should get her a collar, she reminds me of a puppy."

I lick my lips and looked at Vega as I imaged her with dog ears and a collar. It's a hot image, I whisper back "thanks for the idea." The girl smiles and walks away, I sit down and Tori looks at me confused. I pulled my girlfriend closer "don't worry she was just saying I'm lucky I ended up with a girl like you."

She blushes as I nuzzled my nose against her cheek. Then just like that Vega changed, she grabbed my jaw with a sly smirk. She opened my mouth with her index finger "you know I have been thinking of getting a tongue piercing but I think you would look sexier with one." She gave me a open mouth kiss sliding her tongue into my mouth.

She slowly pulled away, us both panting then she looks around and smirks "Its pretty dead, I'm going to brighten it up." She got up and walked over to the dj booth. I pouted and the school gang was staring at me wide eyed "what? We're dating we're going to make out in front of you guys, a lot."

"Alright up next is Tori Vega singing I Just Wanna Live by Good Charlotte" no fucking way.

Tori got up on the small stage with the mic in her hand. I leaned forward in my seat with a smirk on my lips. She looked at me with a smirk of her own. The music started up and she started to sing.

_I need an alarm system in my house_

_So I know when people are creepin' about_

_These people are freakin' me out_

_These days, it's getting hectic everywhere that I go_

_They won't leave me alone_

_There's things they all wanna know_

_I'm paranoid about the people I meet_

_Why are they talkin' to me_

_And why can't anyone see?_

Tori jumped off the stage and danced around between the table. More importantly over to me. She fell in my lap and I held onto her as she kept singing.

_I just wanna live!_

_Don't really care about the things that they say_

_Don't really care about what happens to me_

_I just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live_

_Just wanna live, just wanna live_

_Just wanna live, just wanna live_

She gave me a quick kiss before jumping up and walked back towards the stage.

_I rock a law suit what I am goin' to court_

_A white suit when I'm gettin' divorced_

_The black suit at the funeral home_

_And my birthday suit when I'm home alone_

She winks at me as some guys cheered at that.

_Talkin' on the phone got an interview with the rolling stone_

_They're sayin', "Now you're rich and now you're famous_

_Big-ass girls all know your name and_

_Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_Your first hit, aren't you ashamed?_

_Of the life, of the life , of the life you're livin'"_

_I just wanna live!_

_Don't really care about the things that they say_

_Don't really care about what happens to me_

_I just wanna live_

_Stop your messin' around boy better think of your future_

_Better make some good plans boy_

_Said every one of my teachers_

_Look out, you better play it safe_

_You never know what hard times will come your way_

_We say, where we're comin' from?_

_We've already seen the worst that this life can bring_

_Now we expect it everywhere that we go_

_All the things that they say_

_Yeah, we already know_

_I just wanna live!_

_Don't really care about the things that they say_

_Don't really care about what happens to me_

_(Just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live)_

_I just wanna live_

_(Just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live)_

_I just wanna live_

_(Just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live)_

_Don't really care about the things that they say_

_(Just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live)_

_Don't really care about what happens to me_

_I just wanna live!_

The song ends and I jump up cheering with the whole place. Tori gives the mic back to the dj and she walks over to me. I pull her into a hug "nice work babe, the place looks alive to me," I said kissing her cheek.

She just rolled her eyes and kissed me on the lips "come on lets go back to my house," she whispered in my ear.

I eagerly followed her out of Karaoke Doki.

**I hoped you enjoyed also sorry it took so long I didn't know what song to pick.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my foxy readers.**

**I'm glad you guys enjoy this story it makes me really happy. I'm also really happy about you guys liking Fire and Ice. If you're a fan of me and haven't red it, go check it out.**

**I do not own Victorious.**

**Enjoy. Tori's POV**

Oh god oh god oh god. You maybe asking 'Tori? Why are you freaking out?' Why am I freaking out? WHY AM I FREAKING OUT?! Prom is a week away! That's why I'm freaking out.

I bet Jade wants me to make the first move and ask her to go with me. Oh man should I just go up to her and ask? I know she doesn't like it when we're all lovey dovey in public. Sure she doesn't mind it when we hold hands and give quick kisses but nothing more. Oh, now that I think about it I guess I can just ask her. Jade did say she loves it when I'm straight forward.

"Hey Tor," I came out of my daze when I walked into Jenny's work place. Pandora tattoos and piercing. I smile seeing Jenny "hey Jen I hope you're not busy," I said taking a seat on the couch in there.

Jenny walks over to me brushing her platinum blonde hair out of her face "I'm never too busy for you Tor, what's up?"

She took a seat beside me with a bright smile. I matched that smile "I want to get a new tattoo."

Jenny smirks "tell me about it."

(Jade's POV )

Oh man I can't wait for Prom. Whoa, where did that come from? I usually hate going to dances…maybe it's because I'm dating Tori. Bullshit that is the whole reason I want to go. To dance up against her, hold her in my arms, and see her in a sexy ass dance.

Ugh, I need to stop teasing myself. I wonder if I can get Tori into my bed after Prom., oh that would be a great.

I was sitting on my queen size bed listening to Animal (Punks Jump Up Remix) by Miike Snow. Shocker, Tori isn't the only one with surprises. Like my room for a example.

Okay my room is all dark colors with creepy things. Like my scissor case, horror movies and books, weird little things like bird skulls. But what most don't know is I have about a hundred butterflies, not alive but dead and in cases hanging on my walls. Scented candles all around my room. Little clay statues of foxes, yes that's my favorite animal they are cute yet dangerous. Okay creepy thing I have a skull of a fox and a real tail of one.

I pouted as I grab my stuff animal fox, Sparks. He's brownish red with honey brown eyes and I love him. I hug him tightly as I stared at the dress I may wear. It's dark red with black roses going around the bottom.

I groan as I get up "fuck this it's a Saturday my girlfriend is busy doing something, I don't wanna see anyone other than her…I'm going to drown myself in blood and chocolate."

(No one's POV )

As the days rolled on both Jade and Tori didn't say anything about the Prom to each other.

Jade started to panic as Tori didn't ask her out or say anything.

Tori started to panic for chickening out every chance she had to ask Jade.

Rose and Roxy noticed this.

Finally on Thursday the last day away from Prom the twins were dragging Tori towards Jade.

"Come on guys I can do it by myself," Tori whined.

Roxy laughed at that "no you can't you're a giant pussy," Tori pouted "I'm pretty sure that's what I have."

Jade turned her head towards them when they walked up to her locker. The two blonde girls threw Tori forward. Jade quickly caught Tori into her arms and they both blushes. The goth looks at the two sisters then at her girlfriend "what's going on?"

Tori gulps and pulled away a little, she takes Jade's hands into hers with a small smile. Confusing Jade even more. She chuckled at this "Jade…I want you to come to the Prom with me."

Jade smiles and she pulls Tori into a kiss "of course I would love to go with you," she said softly.

Tori smiles brightly "great! I'll pick you up at seven?"

Jade nods "sounds like a plan," she said then kissed Tori again. Tori hugs Jade "I'll see you later babe," she whispered in Jade's ear. Shivers crawled down Jade's spine "I look forward to it." They break away from each other and Tori walks away with Roxy and Rose.

**No, stop reading this sucked ass. I'm sorry guys it was so short and…eh. I hate myself I'm going to crawl under a rock and just die.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my foxy readers.**

**So here we are, last chapter. I'm sorry guys but I don't think I could do a sex scene, I'm sorry but I know it would suck. I'm also so sorry this took me so long to update. I became very…addicted to Harry Potter and I just fell in love with Fleur for some odd reason. So I have been reading a lot of stories with Hermione/Fleur.**

**I do not own Victorious.**

**Enjoy. Tori's POV.**

"I hate you two so much," I was standing in front of the mirror glaring at Rose and Jenny who were smirking proudly.

"Hey, I gave you those tattoos, you should show off them," Jenny said taking a seat at my desk.

I turned toward the mirror and looked at myself in my dress. It was light blue and stopped above my knees, the back was open showing off the panther tattoo with Jade's name under it. No sleeves so it showed off my new tattoo.

"Oh shit you better get going so you can pick up Jade," Jenny said jumping up.

I looked at the clock and my eyes widen "damn it, I'll see you two at the dance," I said quickly putting on my high heels. Rose giggled "have fun Victoria," she winked at me and I blush.

(Jade's POV )

I hummed checking myself out in the mirror I was wearing a blood red dress that hugged my every curve and showed off a lot of the pale skin of my cleavage. I smirked "I'm going to make you mine Tori just wait," I chuckled.

I hear a faint knock at the front door, I quickly put on the red heels that went with my dress and left my room. I quickly walked over to the front door, I stopped smoothing my dress out then put on a sexy smirk. But when I opened the door Tori took away my breath. I looked at her up and down, she doing the same.

"Wow," we both said at the same time, we look at each other and blush "y-you look great Jade," Tori said blushing brightly.

I put back on my smirk and leaned forward giving her a quick kiss "you too honey," I chuckled seeing her blush even more. Then I noticed something colorful out of the corner of my eye. I grab her arm and was surprised seeing a new tattoo.

It was two women that looked a lot like me and Tori. They were hugging with a eclipse behind them. The woman that looked like me wore a blazing orange dress while the woman that looked like Tori wore a silvery white dress. It was truly beautiful.

I look at Tori and see her with a even darker blush on her cheeks, I softly smiled and kissed her softly "I love you so much." She smiles and kissed me back "I love you too Jade."

I walked out and closed the door behind me "come on babe let's go."

Tori smiled a bit bigger as she took my hand. She open the car door for me "oh you're such a gentleman Ms. Vega," I teased her. She smiled "and you're such a lady Ms. West which means I'm on top," I looked at her surprised at her. It was her turn to smirk as she closed the door and went over to the driver side. Sneaky little Vega but I'll get her later.

(party time! God I'm a dork, I guess no one's POV)

The prom was taking place outside at the Asphalt Café, there was a big stage for the band that was going to play.

Jade and Tori had walked up to the group holding hands, telling them they were dating, Cat had screamed finally.

The couple was right now dancing with each other until Tori stopped out of nowhere and ran off. Jade was about to stop her when Beck stopped her "just wait," he said with a wink and pointed toward the stage.

Jade sighed and crossed her arms with a small pout then finally noticed. It was Tori's band playing. Jenny stepped out first dressed in black slacks, black sneakers, and a black tube top with a red tie around her neck. Isabella was next, she wore black slacks with ripped up knees, a black wife-beater, a blue tie hanging loose around her neck, and black combat boots. Roxy came out wearing a black pencil skirt, a lavender button up shirt, a dark purple tie, black heels.

Then Tori came out and I was shocked. She had changed into tuxedo shorts, a blue tank top with black suspenders, and the same blue heels. The whole school froze seeing Tori up on the stage with a light smirk on her lips.

"Bet you guys didn't see this coming," the brunette said into the microphone. Isabella chuckled "oh Tor you're the biggest tease ever," she said and Roxy added "and your girlfriend should know that."

Tori rolled her eyes "oh shut it, we are Iris Amator and well, lets rock this." Jade chuckled no matter how cool Tori was, she was still a dork to Jade.

After a few songs, Tori and the band stopped which confused everyone. They watched as the band started to change instruments, Tori quickly grab the microphone "sorry everyone we have to change a few things for the last song."

Jade sighs and sits down with a big grin on her lips. "Wow, that's my girlfriend…that's my Vega," she said softly. The gothic girl let out a small laugh, looking down at she shook her head.

"Man its still hard to believe Tori had a whole different side to her," Jade looks up and smiles lightly see the gang walking over. They sat down and just talk about anything really, for once in Jade's life everything seem great. But it was just about to get perfect.

"Alright everyone," the gangs look up seeing Tori smiling real big "we got one more song for you and." The brunette's eyes go right to Jade and her smile becomes soft "this is for my girlfriend…Jade."

The band started to play and Jade's eyes widen noticing it was her favorite. Tori smile big once more as she started to sing.

_Like ships in the night_

_You keep passing me by_

_Just wasting time_

_Trying to prove who's right_

_And if it all goes crashing into the sea_

_If it's just you and me_

_Trying to find the light_

_Like ships in the night letting cannonballs fly_

_Say what you mean and it turns to a fight_

_Fists fly from my mouth as it turns south_

_You're down the driveway I'm on the couch_

_Chasing your dreams since the violent fifth grade_

_Trying to believe in your silent own way_

_Cause we'll be okay, I'm not going away_

_Like you watching at fourteen as it went down the drain_

_Your pops stayed the same and your moms moved away_

_How many of our parents seem to make it anyway_

_We're just fumbling through the gray_

_Trying to find a heart that's not walking away_

_Turn the lights down low_

_Walk these halls alone_

_We can feel so far_

_From so close_

_Like ships in the night_

_You keep passing me by_

_Just wasting time_

_Trying to prove who's right_

_And if it all goes crashing into the sea Its just you and me_

_Trying to find the light Like ships in the night_

_You passing me by_

_You passing me by_

_Like ships in the night_

_I'm at the airport waiting on the second plane_

_Had to pack you had cramps_

_And I was late heading to a red carpet_

_They wont know my name_

_Riding in silence_

_All that we wanna say_

_Bout to board when you call on the phone_

_You say I'm sorry I'll be waiting at home_

_Feels like we're learning this out on our own_

_Trying to find our way down a road we don't know_

_Turn the lights down low_

_Walk these halls alone_

_We can feel so far From so close _  
_Like ships in the night_

_You keep passing me by_

_Just wasting time_

_Trying to prove who's right_

_And if it all goes crashing into the sea_

_Its just you and me_

_Trying to find the light Like ships in the night_

_Your passing me by_

_Your passing me by_

_Like ships in the night_

_I'm gonna find my way_

_Back to your side_

_I'm gonna find my way_

_Back to your side_

_Like ships in the night_

_You keep passing me by_

_Just wasting time_

_Trying to prove who's right_

_And if it all goes crashing into the sea Its just you and me_

_Trying to find the light Like ships in the night_

_Your passing me by_

_Your passing me by_

_Like ships in the night_

As the music end everyone burst out into cheers. Jade was looking down biting on her knuckle "Jade are you okay?"

The dark haired beauty looks at Cat with a soft smile "yeah Cat, I'm perfectly fine."

~o~

The night started to come to a slow end, Jade rest her head against Tori's head as they dance to a slow song. Jade looked up at Tori, who had her eyes closed and softly humming to the music. "Vega?" the brunette's eyes open and she smiles warmly at Jade "yeah?"

Jade slowly lean in forward and kissed Tori on the lips "I love you."

**THERE! It's finally done! Now I can focus on New Blood and other stories but hey this is my first ever story and I'll be proud of it.**


End file.
